


The Care and Keeping of Your Min Yoongi:  A Guide

by signifying_nothing



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signifying_nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-Five Rules for Taking Care of your Min Yoongi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Care and Keeping of Your Min Yoongi:  A Guide

**Rule Number One: If Your Yoongi Wants To Be Left Alone, Leave Him Alone.**

“Christ, _fuck off,_ would you?!” Yoongi's voice snapped loud enough to be heard through the entire apartment, and Taehyung's squeak came after. He practically jumped out into the hallway, jogging down to Seokjin's room.

“Hyung's being mean,” he pouted, and Seokjin sighed.

“I told you to leave him alone, Taehyungie. Just do as I say sometimes, okay?”

 

**Rule Number Two: If Your Yoongi Doesn't Feel Like Talking, Don't Make Him Talk.**

Namjoon didn't say anything when Yoongi stalked into the studio to throw his bag down and then throw himself into a chair. He just looked at him for a second before turning back around and getting back to his work. There was no point in trying to get Yoongi to talk about whatever was bothering him, so he didn't try.

Over a few hours, the silence became comfortable, instead of tense.

 

**Rule Number Three: Do Not Approach Your Yoongi During Studio Time.**

“Hyung,” Hoseok whispered. “We're going to dinner soon.”

“Uhhuh.” Yoongi didn't turn away from his laptop and Hoseok sighed, quietly closing the door. Looked like Yoongi would be eating cold black bean noodles again, since he couldn't be bothered to eat them while they were hot. Hoseok rolled his eyes, but waved his hand to Seokjin, who nodded in understanding.

 

**Rule Number Four: The Way To Your Yoongi's Heart Is Sometimes Through His Stomach.**

“Really?”

“Mm,” Seokjin nodded and offered Yoongi a piece of beef in his chopsticks, smiling handsomely. “Eat.” There were few things that made Seokjin happier than watching other people eat the food he made and enjoy it, and it was nice when Yoongi was the first to try, because it always made him so happy, blushed with pleasure like a little kid getting to eat an extra cookie, warm from the oven.

“Mmm!”

 

**Rule Number Five: Your Yoongi Is Always Homesick.**

Taehyung crept into Yoongi's bed, sometimes. Especially on nights when Yoongi was exceptionally quiet, staring out at nothing and speaking little. In the safety of the bed they spoke in satoori about how much they missed home and Yoongi hugged Taehyung to comfort him, but sometimes it felt more like Yoongi was the one being comforted. He was always longing for home, but Taehyung felt like a little piece of Daegu brought with him.

 

**Rule Number Six: Body Language Is Key For Communication With Your Yoongi.**

“Fuck off.”

“Don't curse at me,” Jimin said, sitting down beside Yoongi regardless of his threat of violence. He wasn't raising his arm, he wasn't scowling. He just looked very tired, and Jimin patted his shoulder with one hand. “Come on, hyung. Get comfy. I know you hate it, but at least we get to take a break, huh?”

It was torturous to watch Yoongi practice dancing and continue to fail, but at least Jimin could read when he really needed a break, instead of pushing him to his limits and making him feel like a complete failure.

 

**Rule Number Seven: Your Yoongi Is Soft-Hearted.**

“Hey,” Yoongi said, and Jeongguk turned to look at him.

“What.”

“You okay?”

Jeongguk started to nod, but it turned into head-shaking as his face screwed up in frustration. Jeongguk hated doing badly while recording, it wasn't a secret. But Yoongi hated to see him so unhappy, so he spent the extra hours staying awake when he should have been sleeping, helping Jeongguk figure out how he wanted to lay down the vocals, and then the rap.

“Well done, shorty,” he said, and Jeongguk felt warmth spread up his chest.

 

**Rule Number Eight: Your Yoongi Is Stubborn and Hot-Tempered.**

The explosive arguments between Namjoon and Yoongi weren't anything new. The two of them got into it over _everything,_ from clothes to lyrics to tone of voice, to... Literally anything. Sometimes it came to blows, and Yoongi hated to admit that he was wrong, so of course their arguments escalated until they were shoving, until Namjoon's bigger body proved it's advantage and Yoongi, smaller and more squirrely, was forced into a corner.

It was hard not to admire his determination, though. Sometimes he won their arguments. Even when it came to shoving.

 

**Rule Number Nine: Let Him Run Away. Your Yoongi Will Always Come Back.**

The door hit the wall and Jimin's voice rang down the stairway-- “ _Hyung,_ ” but Yoongi was already gone. Furious over who knew what, so angry he could barely see, Yoongi stalked the streets in his hoodie with his mask on, hands jammed into his pockets as he found a quiet place to go and hid there until he felt like he was a human again, able to breathe without razors tearing up his lungs.

And he went back, because it was what he did. He went back, and he opened the door very quietly. Jimin was asleep on the couch, his brow furrowed. Yoongi bent to pull a blanket up over his shoulders (when had he gotten so muscular?) and smiled when Jimin blinked sleepily up at him.

“Hyung.”

“Go back to sleep,” he whispered, and Jimin smiled, wiggling back into the couch.

“Sleep with me.”

 

**Rule Number Ten: Your Yoongi Wants You To Be Proud Of Him, And He Wants To Be Proud Of You.**

If Yoongi pushes too hard, it's only because he wants the best out of them, and they know that. They also know that he holds himself to impossible standards that none of them could ever reach, so when he falls he falls hard, and they always try to tell him that he did well. Sometimes he doesn't want to hear it, although he's always the first to give praise for a job well done. He just can't accept it for himself, not at all.

 

**Rule Number Eleven: Do Not Draw Attention To Your Yoongi's Emotional Reactions.**

No one said anything, when Yoongi wouldn't let go of the trophy, even once they were in the van. No one said anything as he stared down at it like it was his child and in some ways it was. Yoongi was still in awe that any of this was happening, and no one said anything when he rubbed at his eyes and flushed a little bit, with pride and tears.

 

**Rule Number Twelve: Under No Circumstances Are You To Facilitate Your Yoongi Feeling Helpless.**

“Come on, hyung,” Jeongguk whispered, making himself small even as Yoongi looked up at him. “Come on, please?” The illusion of control of the situation was all it took for Yoongi to let himself fall into it. Not that he hadn't wanted to, but the idea of being... Fucking helpless in the face of what he wanted, feeling like he was taking advantage—

Jeongguk made a soft sound as their bodies lined up, and the hot water rained down around their bodies as he clung to Yoongi, and Yoongi held on to him.

 

**Rule Number Thirteen: Do Not Talk Down To Your Yoongi.**

Seokjin winced even as the words came out of his mouth. _I know this better than you, Yoongi, let me take care of it._ He could see the way Yoongi's hackles raised as he threw up his hands and cursed, stalking to his room. Seokjin sighed heavily and put his head in his hand. He'd have to apologize later, but he should have known that would upset him. Even if it was true.

 

**Rule Number Fourteen: Let Your Yoongi Kiss You First.**

Jimin could have crowed when Yoongi finally leaned in, got up to kiss him softly on the mouth. He'd been determined not to do it first: he knew Yoongi could only really want to do it if he did it first. Luckily Jimin was rewarded with more kisses, quiet in the dark, putting him safe and slowly to sleep.

 

**Rule Number Fifteen: Satoori Turns Your Yoongi On.**

Hoseok hadn't been expecting the argument to end in Yoongi straddling his lap and kissing him like he was dying, hands clawed up in his hair as he bit at his lips and murmured softly while Hoseok spoke between kisses, _you're such a fucking prick, you know that, all you had to do was admit you were wrong_ but something about the words, or perhaps the satoori, made Yoongi hard as Hoseok shoved him against the wall. He filed the information into his brain as he tore his mouth away and bit at Yoongi's ear.

“Show me wha'cha got, baby.”

 

**Rule Number Sixteen: Your Yoongi Is A Secret Cuddle Monster.**

Taehyung knew that he liked being held, but it was an unexpected development, that Yoongi liked it too. The two of them watched the movie and Taehyung's arm draped over Yoongi's shoulders and Yoongi fell into him easily, one arm wrapping over his belly. It was nice. Very nice, he whispered into Yoongi's hair, surprised when he nodded in agreement.

“S'nice.”

 

**Rule Number Seventeen: It Takes A Lot For Your Yoongi To Admit That He Was Wrong.**

“M'sorry.”

Yoongi mumbles it, but Seokjin hears it loud and clear. He licks his lips and reaches out with both arms, flapping his hands to motion Yoongi closer. Luckily, Yoongi moves into his grip and Seokjin gets to hug him, gets to hold him for a moment. He shudders hard and takes a deep breath. Seokjin knows that Yoongi knows he was wrong, but it was always so hard for him to say so. He is so full of pride, and an apology means a lot more coming from Yoongi than it does from, say, Jimin.

“It's okay,” Seokjin says into Yoongi's hair. “I forgive you.”

 

**Rule Number Eighteen: Your Yoongi Can Be Shameless.**

“Aah, yes, _fuck—_ yes, shit, like that.” Namjoon can hardly believe what he's hearing and he makes a silent promise to himself to never speak about it. His eyes meet Hoseok's and he knows Hoseok is thinking the exact same thing. Yoongi is on his knees in front of Namjoon, his head against Hoseok's thigh. The three of them have never done this, but it was Yoongi who suggested it, Yoongi who offered to be the buffer between them and who knew he'd be such a fucking shameless slut about it?

“ _Nam_ joon--” Yoongi's voice is low and raspy and his lisp is pronounced. “Shit, don't _stop._ ”

 

**Rule Number Nineteen: On The Contrary, Your Yoongi Can Be Too Stoic.**

Yoongi didn't react to the words. _This is terrible. What happened?_ He said nothing, did nothing, didn't even clench his hands. He just stared off into the corner and let himself be berated for overworking the track and turning it into something supposedly unusable. Jeongguk watched silently with the rest of them, and felt his teeth grit in anger. Yoongi just stood there, said nothing, did nothing. The line of his shoulders was straight as the horizon.

 

**Rule Number Twenty: Your Yoongi Wants To Protect You.**

“Back _off,_ ” Yoongi snarled, and Jimin and Taehyung swallowed hard as Yoongi stood between them and their manager. “They haven't _eaten,_ they're fucking _exhausted,_ and you expect them to keep up with Hoseok's stamina? With Jeongguk? That's fucking _ridiculous._ ”

“They should know better--”

“They're fucking kids!”

Yoongi ends up taking a punishment, but he bears it with a fierce scowl. He's not sorry. He's not sorry at all, and when he's done getting yelled at, done getting his privileges taken away, he gives Jimin and Taehyung his credit card, and tells them to go get themselves dinner. “Just take a break for a couple of hours, okay? I'll be here when you get back.”

 

**Rule Number Twenty-One: You Are The Most Important Thing In Your Yoongi's Life.**

“No way,” Yoongi said. _Suga_ said, glaring over at the man who had just accused him of selling out. “Like fuck I'd give up my team for your baggy ass, man. Get fucked.” His Daegu satoori was thick and his shoulders were crooked, tilted to one side. He looked like he was ten feet tall, like he was ready to fucking pounce on the man in front of him. “Next time you come around you better be ready to get fucking roasted, you hear me?”

All of them knew Yoongi could have been successful on the underground circuit. All of them knew it, but it still warmed something in them when they watch him kick down the suggestion that he would be better off somewhere else, somewhere other than Bangtan Sonyeondan.

 

**Rule Number Twenty-Two: Your Yoongi Needs You To Understand.**

Hoseok stayed behind to watch Yoongi move to the bathrooms. He stayed behind and watched Yoongi disappear through the door and followed after him, his heart heavy with the knowledge of what Yoongi was doing in there. It wasn't a secret, it was just something they didn't talk about. Like Jimin not eating at all.

Hoseok listened to Yoongi throw up, listened to him gag and spit and rinse his mouth out. He waited until Yoongi came out the door and offered his hand.

Yoongi took it, and the piece of gum Hoseok offered.

“We'll eat something lighter when we get home, huh?”

“Yeah,” Yoongi nodded, and Hoseok smiled in approval, rubbing his thumb across Yoongi's bony knuckles.

 

**Rule Number Twenty-Three: Your Yoongi Is Sometimes Bad With Words.**

Namjoon threw up his hands and stalked out of the studio. Fuck, Yoongi pissed him off sometimes. He fucking opened his mouth and that low-class fuck he'd been when he got here came out and Namjoon wanted to fucking deck him, but at the same time that blunt, no-shit approach was what drew Namjoon to him in the first place, so the sword was double-edged and he walked it every day.

 

**Rule Number Twenty-Four: Your Yoongi Like Knowing That You Need Him Too.**

Sitting in the dark, with Jeongguk asleep against him, back to chest, Yoongi felt... At peace. Jeongguk had been so upset, and had sought him out. Him, specifically, to talk to, to come and be with when he was so distressed.

“It's gonna be okay, kiddo,” he whispered into Jeongguk's dark hair, hugging his arms around his torso. His shoulders were getting broader every day, he was getting taller everyday, but he was still Yoongi's _kiddo,_ that skinny little shit who had called him _Yoongi_ without the _hyung_ and had almost gotten his ass kicked that first day.

 

**Rule Number Twenty-Five: Your Yoongi Loves You.**

Yoongi was the first one to jerk up when Hoseok got back from the hospital. He was the first one to reach the door, to throw it open and give Hoseok a hard once-over before determining he was safe to hug.

Yoongi was the first to massage Seokjin's aching fingers, the first to learn about what was wrong with them and what he could do to help.

Yoongi was the first one to wrap his arms around Jimin in something dangerously close to a backhug and tell him he was handsome, no matter what anyone said.

Yoongi was the one to tell Namjoon, _fuck those guys. They're just fucking jealous, they'll never be as good as you._

 _You fucking nailed it! Awesome, awesome Jeongguk, shit, one take!_ Jeongguk could have burst with pride when Yoongi said those words, so full of impressed, fierce pride in him.

“Hey,” Yoongi said, when Taehyung sat against a wall and hugged his knees. “Hey. It's gonna be okay, huh? It's not the end of the world, Taehyungah,” and his satoori sounded like home, and he didn't say anything when Taehyung started to cry, and if that wasn't love, Taehyung didn't know what was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> some of these were meant to develop into full stories but never quite made it past the "drabble" stage, aah.


End file.
